Injury and Buried Feelings
by Phillipe363
Summary: One night in Central City Barry and Tina have been avoiding facing their buried feelings for each other this past year until Tina gets injured. How will this change things? Find out.


**Hey guys**

**This is my first fic into writing for the Flash 1990 show which ran for one season from 1990 to 1991.**

**For the Flash 1990 show, the pairing they were setting up to be the end game romance was Barry and Tina McGee, who was this version of Caitlin Snow. Iris West left after the pilot episode since guessing the writers realized that just was not working out, so they got rid of the character.**

**While Barry did have a relationship with reporter Megan Lockhart, it was very clear regarding his feelings for Tina. And her feelings towards Barry as well. Now disappointingly the series ended before we ever got to see Barry/Tina together.**

**Also, Barry did have a Cisco of his own in this being Julio Mendez who worked the CCPD lab with him, though Julio never did put together his secret fully in the series besides having his suspicions, and one episode in the future gone wrong episode that Barry rewrote.**

**So, Barry had a Caitlin and Cisco with no Iris around, shame the writers of the current Flash show won't figure that one out given the mess they have due to their over fixation on Iris.**

**Oh, in this show Barry has a dog named Earl for the people that have no clue I'm talking about when Earl gets mentioned in the story below.**

**I'm having this story take place following the finale Flash episode of the 1990 show, so it can fit like a resolution of some things including Barry/Tina's relationship.**

**Now on with the story **

* * *

Forensic lab in Central City Police Department building during the night

At a desk, Barry is looking at some fluid in a test tube and places it back in the holder when hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. Glancing over Barry sees Julio Mendez entering with walking over.

"So, you have any plans for tonight?" Julio asks.

"Just going home to watch some TV with Earl" Barry replies.

"Did you see the new welcome to Central City, home of the Flash sign they put up a few weeks back?" Julio inquires.

"The day after the Trickster got stopped, yeah I ran past it when they were putting it up" Barry says.

"In your red suit?" Julio asks.

"What are you talking about?" Barry says turning to look at him and faking confusion.

"Please Barry, I know your Flash. It's not that hard to put together and I've put the pieces together a while ago. Your run by me as Flash was not that convincing either at Garfield's wedding" Julio says.

"Why decide to tell me now that you know?" Barry asks with feeling a weight leave for no longer needing to keep lying to one of his best friends.

"I figured it would do us some good after everything this past year to take one burden off you" Julio replies.

"Thanks, man" Barry says with a grin.

"Besides you look particularly bothered about something? The team-up of your Rouges of Captain Cold, Mirror Master and the Trickster who you took down earlier today or something else? Like Tina related perhaps?" Julio asks.

"Yes, but we are" Barry says only to be quickly cut off.

"If you say you're just friends like I've heard this entire past year I'm about ready to pull the locks out of my hair. For starters, I've seen some of the platonic dinners you two go to and both of you are dressed like you're going on a date. Even some of the meals you made sure to have the candles" Julio says.

"That was the restaurant" Barry replies dismissively.

"I've been those same restaurants and you could have declined them if you didn't want the candles. Also Tina spends a whole lot of time over at your place, you have even bailed on some of the dates I set you up with go hang out with her" Julio says, "Besides I think the reason why your dating of Megan Lockhart never worked out, is putting aside her leaving, you never really wanted it to. Plus, Tina and you act like your married anyway."

"Fine if it makes you happy yes, I do have feelings that go way past friendship and yes I love her. It's just well frankly far too afraid to ask" Barry says.

"I highly doubt she is going to reject you; Tina looks at you the same way Sabrina looks at me" Julio replies.

Before any more can be said suddenly the desk phone starts ringing as Barry picks it up answering "Barry Allen, crime lab speaking."

"It's me. Store robbery, two gunmen, need The Flash. At 34th and Shipp street" Tina replies rapidly before handing up.

Barry puts the phone back in the receiver before turning to Julio who's looking curiously, and in concern.

"Robbery at 34th and Shipp street. Send a car down there" Barry orders.

Just as Julio is forming the words in his head to respond Barry already has sped out of the lab in a momentarily glance blur of red having already changed into his Flash suit which he at times keeps under his normal street clothes.

The Flash races through the city until finding and entering the building with quickly analyzing the situation in what he's come to call Flash time. Two robbers are standing in the middle of the store with guns pointed at the cashier while Tina is on the floor with a bleeding wound in her left arm. Having seen enough Barry races over giving a few hard blows to both the robbers faces rendering them out cold, then runs over to the other side of the store to grab some rope. Speeding back to the criminals Barry ties their hands and legs together before they even fall to the floor. Exiting out of Flash time Barry quickly moves over to crouch down by Tina, and softly cups her face in worry.

"Are you okay?" Barry asks softly.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch, I think. Which is not something I ever thought I would say this causally a year ago" Tina replies a light grin.

"I was going to get shot and she pushed me out of the way" the man explains.

Glancing up "Of course she did, listen the CCPD will be here in a matter of minutes. You okay until then?" Barry asks.

"Yeah, sure Flash I'll be fine. She needs the medical help and the both of you are real heroes" the man says.

The Flash picks Tina up in his arms bridal style before speeding her out of the building and onto STAR Labs.

* * *

A few minutes later in STAR Labs in the main room

Tina sitting up on the medical bed with the left sleeve of her shit cut open, as Barry, now with his mask down, finishes wrapping the wound in gauze, having stitched it up. Placing the gauze onto the rolling table along with the other medical items Barry glances back up at Tina who checking the wound before looking at him.

"Well done on patching me up" Tina says.

"Thanks. Which once again living through what you do every time you patch me up and well it's not pleasant" Barry says softly and with some worry.

"I'm fine but your right it's not an enjoyable experience worrying when you go out or patching you up all the time. Still, I wouldn't trade it for anything" Tina replies.

Barry keeps looking at her for a moment and just as Tina is about to ask what it is, with trying to burry how her heart skips a beat every time Barry does look at her, the phone over on a desk starts ringing.

Letting out a low sigh Barry does a quick burst of speed over to the desk with picking up the receiver and answering it.

"Hello?" Barry asks.

"I figured I'd find you there, just thought you might want to know the CCPD found the two thieves at the store and booked them. Oh, the store owner when getting interviewed mention, he's starting to think of selling Flash T-shirts with your symbol on it. Told him to get in touch with my jazz buddy who sells those Flash chicken wings at his club after you saved his life from death row" Julio says.

"Thanks, Julio and you know I never asked to become like a celebrity like with T-shirts and food named after me. I'm still legally a vigilante" Barry says.

"Yeah I know but Central City is glad to have its hero. Just think one day you might even get a museum" Julio replies.

"Already did once in a future timeline that went horrible and I prevented it from happening" Barry says pausing briefly "It's a long story."

"Right, well got to get back to work" Julio replies.

"Yeah same here" Barry replies before hanging up and putting the receiver back in its holder.

Tina climbing off the bed walks over to where Barry is standing.

"Julio knows who you are now?" Tina asks curiously.

"Put the pieces together and we were discussing it before you called. I think you left your cellphone at the store" Barry says.

"Yeah, I hung up just as soon as I saw that man about to get shot. Guess I'll have to go check it out of police evidence lock-up tomorrow" Tina says then glances at Barry "Thanks for coming to my recuse."

"Hey, I will always come to recuse you, no matter what" Barry replies warmly.

"I know, it's one reason" Tina says only gets cut off from what happens next.

Because of their extreme proximity, neither one is sure who moved first as Barry and Tina brought their lips together kissing passionately. After a few moments they break apart looking at each other in surprise but happy.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen" Tina says.

"Me neither. I'm glad it did" Barry replies.

"You're not the only one" Tina says with a slight grin "I've been burying my feelings for months now and the truth is Barry I fell in love with you at some point."

"I can safely say the same here that I fell in love with you to" Barry replies a warm smile.

"Well glad we got that cleared up" Tina says teasingly.

"I know a pizza place that's still open, you feel up to eating?" Barry asks curiously.

"Putting aside the fact I know you always are, you asking me out on a date?" Tina asks.

"Yes, I am" Barry says.

"I accept. Although I need to get a quick shirt change and uh you might want to change out of your Flash suit" Tina says pointing to his attire.

"Well I can always drop you off at my house so I can get into more casual clothes, and you keep some of your spare clothes there anyway" Barry says.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Tina replies.

Barry merely smiles while picking Tina up in his arms before speeding out of the lab.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**The reference to The Trickster, Captain Cold, and Mirror Master all teaming up is one of the Flash producers talked about if they had got a season 2 they would have done that for them creating the Rouges.**

**Until next time**


End file.
